


Make her mine

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Kim, Shameless Smut, Smut, minor cranscott - Freeform, trini being a devious little devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Trini has plan to finally make Kim hers. She just needs it to play out the way she wants.





	Make her mine

The gang is finally able to go to a club together. Since Zack, the unexpected baby of the group, finally turned 18. The rangers had just started college, a good school an hour from Angel Grove and they could be teleported back to the ship. 

Trini decided to study musical therapy, Jason in kinesiology, Billy in engineering, and Kim in dance. Zack is doing his own thing in welding, it’s a hybrid class/job so he can still help send his mom money, who has been doing a lot better the past year.

The gang had been planning this for a while. 

But Trini had her own secret plan.This friday she's finally going to make Kim hers. 

Trini and Kim had been hooking up for the past couple of months. But that’s all they were, fuck buddies. 

Trini wanted to date Kim exclusively but when she had tried to ask the taller girl what she wanted, Kim had said that she liked what they had going and didn’t want to change it. After, she would avoid talking about it completely. 

It had pissed Trini off at first, but she didn’t want what they had to end so she dealt with it. 

Since they weren’t exclusive Kim and Trini were technically allowed to do whatever they wanted with other people. Kim had gone out on a couple dates, Trini had many bitter thoughts about that when Kim would come home to her and fuck her after. But the moment Trini got any attention. Well, things got weird. And by weird, Trini means Kim gets pretty territorial for someone who doesn’t want to date Trini exclusively. 

One time, at one of those typical college house parties, a hot girl from Trini’s college class had been flirting with her. It escalated from dancing and grinding on the makeshift dance floor, to Trini leaning against a wall making out with said hot girl. Right when things had started to get heated and hands started to wander, Trini’s right side was suddenly covered in someone’s drink. 

Trini had turned ready to tell someone off when she was met with Kim’s intense gaze. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry let me help you clean up!” 

Trini was dragged from her hot classmate and the next thing she knew she was locked in the bathroom with Kim. Kim had taken her roughly in the bathroom, and by the time Trini left the party with Kim to go back to their shared dorm room, Trini had several hickies and scratch marks.

It happens everytime Trini gets attention too. Anytime Trini talks about hot girls with Zack or Jason and tries to go on dates, Kim either interrupts or distracts Trini with something else. 

Trini’s tired of this stupid back and forth thing that was going on between her and Kim. Although jealous and possessive Kim was hot, it was stupid that Kim didn’t want to be together when they practically already were. 

Trini wants Kim, and she’s going to have her. 

She has a plan, and it’s either going end with Trini finally getting with Kim or getting laid. Trini obviously wants Kim but if she can’t, well getting laid isn’t that bad a second prize for the night. She’ll deal with her hurt feelings the morning after.

It was friday night and Trini was currently changing in the bathroom. She had taken a shower and had just finished putting on her makeup and straightening her hair. 

She had changed a lot since finally leaving her parents’ house. She found her own style and puts a bit more effort into her looks, though high school Trini’s style didn’t completely go away. She has so much more freedom to be herself at college and she’s taking full advantage. From finally being able to be open about her sexuality to the clothes she wears. She even cut her hair shorter, the long hair bothering her in training. 

Since Kim was getting ready at the boy’s apartment -they have a bigger bathroom and mirror- Trini had full freedom to plan for phase one of her plan. She says phase one, but really her plan consists of looking hot, getting Kim’s attention, getting her jealous enough to finally admit what she wants, and reaping the rewards.

So yes, step one. Looking hot. 

Trini has on, the shortest black shorts she’s ever owned -they don’t even completely cover her ass- , a crop top that’s basically a bra with how it holds and cups her boobs and pushes them up, a black mesh see through top with a low cut, and heeled knee high black and gold boots. 

She looks hot as fuck.

Trini smirks and puts on her lipstick. Kim isn’t going to know what hit her. And since Kim has decided to do this the hard way, Trini isn’t going to pull any punches. 

Trini gives herself a once over, smiles, and heads over to the boy’s place. 

When she opens the door Trini sees Billy sitting on the couch already dressed in a nice blue button up and nice jeans. 

“Hey Billy, you look nice.” 

Billy turns and smiles when he sees Trini.

“You look really pretty Trini, I like your makeup.” 

“Thanks Billy.”

She wolf whistles once she sees Zack exit the kitchen. 

“Ayyye who’s that ripped dude standing there?” 

He turns and his jaw drops when he sees her. 

“Trini?! Holy shit Crazy Girl!” 

Zack is wearing black ripped jeans and a tight white shirt with a low v neck. He’s styled his hair to the side, shaved, and he’s wearing a black leather jacket. He looks clean, and you can see his abs through his shirt. 

Zack walks up to Trini and picks her up, spinning her around. 

“Holy shit.”

“Zack, you said that already. Close your mouth.” Trini lifts his jaw for him, laughing when he blushes.

“Damn crazy girl. I know you’re gay but would you sleep with me?”

“Nope, sorry homeboy.” 

“Zack, did I just hear you ask Trini if she would sleep with…me?” Jason is standing in the hallway eyes wide, jaw open. He’s wearing a red button up that’s only buttoned half way, and some black jeans.

“No, I asked if she would sleep with me, not you. But you obviously have something you want to ask too.” Zack snickers when Jason’s face heats up and he starts mumbling. And Billy laughs from the couch.

“Aww sorry Jase. You might be ranger dad, but you’re not my daddy.” 

It’s silent for three seconds before Zack starts cackling and Jason turns a shade of red Trini didn’t know was possible. 

“What did I just hear about Jason not being Trini’s daddy?”

Kim pushes her way past Jason and pauses once she sees Trini. 

Trini almost purrs, Kim looks good enough to eat. 

She has a pair of tight black leather pants, a rose pink crop top, pink heels, and her hair is slightly curled along with her makeup being done. Hot. Trini wants to eat her up but she has a plan for tonight. 

“Hey Kim.” Trini practically purrs out while looking her up and down. 

Kim blushes and walks over to Trini. 

“Hey Trin. You look hot.”

“She looks like a snack!”

Zack picks her up again and she giggles. Zack is her best friend, he gets her and they’ve become really close. They’re relationship since starting college has consisted of hyping each other up and messing around trying new things. It’s honestly really nice. When he sets her back down, Trini turns to fix her shorts and catches Kim checking her out. 

Trini makes eye contact with Kim and winks before turning back around and facing Jason. 

Trini can practically taste Kim’s arousal.

“Don’t worry Jason, I’m here for you.” Billy smiles before locking hands with Jason. They had started dating toward the end of senior year and it was so cute. Trini’s almost envious of how cute they are together, she and Kim will get there one day...she hopes.

 

They all hop in the car and Jason is driving, with Billy sitting next to him giving him directions.   
Trini’s sitting between Kim and Zack and she can feel Kim’s hand slowly inching toward her thigh. 

“So T, who’s attention you trying to get tonight? Cause if it’s mine you got it babe.” 

Trini laughs and pushes Zack’s face away. 

“Mmm didn’t have a specific person in mind homeboy. Kinda just wanna get laid tonight.” 

A lie, but also the truth.

Kim doesn’t need to know that she planned this outfit with the plan to seduce her. And if Trini purposely chose to wear shorts and heeled boots because she knows how much Kim loves her ass, well, no one else needs to know. 

Trini feels Kim’s hand finally rest on her thigh and squeezes. This is one of Kim’s less obvious ways of telling her that she wants to hook up tonight. But Trini’s not going to give in so easily. 

When they get to club Trini can’t help but grin in excitement. They make it in pretty easily because the bouncer is Zack’s friend and they all split up. 

Jason and Billy go find somewhere to sit and Zack and Kim start to walk toward the dance floor. Trini follows them and she dances with Zack and Kim for a while, messing around. She walks away when some guy comes up behind Kim and tries to dance with her, putting his hands on her hips.

Trini heads toward the the table she saw Jason and Billy chilling in and sits down. 

“Hey, you guys should go dance.” 

“Oh, but we don’t want to leave you alone.” 

“It’s all good, I’m going to have a quick drink of water before I head back out. Just send Zack over.” 

While sitting Trini thinks about phase three: get Kim jealous enough to admit her feelings. Trini’s trying to scope out a girl who looks like she’d be into girls when the universe decides to help her out. 

A hot, and Trini means hot, girl sits at her table beside her. This girl is tall, with long raven black hair and a simple but sexy red crop top and black shorts combo. She has green eyes and honestly looks like she could be a model. 

“Hey, what’re you doing sitting here by yourself?” 

Trini sees the girl smirk as she obviously checks her out and Trini can’t help her smile. 

“Mmm looking for someone to talk to. Would that happen to be you?” 

“For you I’d be anything right now.” The girl leans in closer and Trini can smell her perfume. Trini grins. 

“I’m Asami.” 

“Trini.” 

“Well Trini, would you like to dance?” 

Trini sees Zack walking over and they exchange eye contact before she turns back to Asami.

“I’d love to.” 

Asami leads her back out to the dance floor and pulls her close to dance face to face. 

They exchange a few words and Trini’s going to be honest and say that she liked to see the way the other girl’s lipstick covered lips move. 

The song changes to something more sensual and Trini turns and starts grinding on Asami.   
Trini loses herself in the music and the way her body moves with Asami’s. She only opens her eyes when she feels another set of eyes burn into her.

When Trini opens her eyes she meets Kim’s. Trini can practically see the jealousy rolling off the other girl. 

Trini closes her eyes and almost moans when she feels Asami move her thigh in between her legs, run her hands down her sides, and grinds into her harder. Trini bites her lip, opens her eyes again and sees Kim glaring at Asami with a look of pure anger. Her hands are clenched and her jaw is set. 

Asami leans down and whispers in Trini’s ear. 

“That your girlfriend or something?” 

“Or something.” 

Asami laughs and bites Trini’s ear. Trini moans and can see Kim’s jealousy double from here, the girl is griping the table so hard she’s almost denting it. 

“Are you trying to get that girl jealous on purpose?” 

“She doesn’t want to be with me officially, so now she has to deal with it.” 

Asami chuckles and Trini grins at that. She’s pretty chill. 

“Hmmm well, if she decides she doesn’t want you to herself I’ll gladly take you home tonight. But I don’t like to share.” 

With that, Trini feels the another girl lick down her neck and bite down softly before kissing it. Trini can’t help the moan that escapes her. She pulls away, wraps her arm around Asami’s neck and pulls her into a heated kiss. 

Damn. The other girl is doing things with her tongue that has Trini’s toes curling. If things don’t work out with Kim, at least Trini has Asami go back to. 

They pull away from each other and Asami glances behind Trini before looking back at her. 

“Well, here comes your girl. If she doesn’t take you, come find me. I’ll show you a fun time.” 

Asami winks and gives Trini a peck before walking in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Trini to dance alone for a bit. 

Trini’s by herself for a few seconds before she feels hands at her hips and she’s firmly pulled back into a familiar body. 

She dances with Kim for the remainder of the song and Trini smirks when the song changes to one she’s very familiar with. 

Trini turns in Kim’s arms and wraps her arms around the other girl’s neck. 

Kim’s eyes have a possessive fire in them and it sends a shot of electricity down to Trini’s core. 

Kim has a light frown on her face and Trini knows it’s because of Asami. Kim’s jealous and confused.   
It would be cute if it wasn’t something that Trini has had enough of. If Kim wants Trini all to herself, she has to make Trini hers. 

Trini rolls her body into Kim’s and sees her eyes widen once Trini starts to sing along with the singer.

“A mi me gusta” 

Oh yes. Trini knows what speaking Spanish does to Kim. Kim’s hands move from Trini’s waist, to her ass and she grabs her firmly. Trini rolls her hips into Kim, moving to her lips to Kim’s ear so she can sing to the other girl. 

They continue like this until the bridge hits and Trini pulls back to look into Kim’s eyes as she sings. 

“Yo no quiero un niño que no sepa nada  
Yo prefiero un tipo que me de la talla.” 

Kim moans when Trini moves her hand into Kim’s hair and pulls her head back so she can lick and kiss her neck quickly and pulls her back down so they’re face to face when Trini pushes a thigh between Kim’s legs. 

“Loca, whoa, oh oh.” 

Kim’s eyes are completely black and her grip on Trini’s ass is almost painful. 

When the song ends Kim pushes forward and kisses Trini hard. Trini moans and Kim pulls her closer.   
When they break apart Trini looks to the side of Kim and smiles when she sees Asami giving her a thumbs up and starts to fan herself as a joke. 

Kim stiffens. 

“Let me take you home.” 

“Nah.” 

“What?” 

Trini looks at Kim and can see Kim is one second away from exploding. Be that from jealousy or lust, or maybe a weird mix of both, Trini isn’t sure. What she is sure of is that her plan has reached its peak. 

Kim has a choice to make. Either she makes Trini hers, or she lets Trini go with Asami and ends what they have. 

Trini winks at Asami and turns back to look Kim in the eye. 

“Kim. I’m only going to go with you if you make me yours, and only yours.” 

Kim’s eyebrows furrow and her lips turn into a frown. 

“What do you mean?” 

Trini rests her hand on Kim’s chest. 

“Kim. Either you take me and make me yours in every way possible, or I go with Asami and our fuck buddy days end.” 

Kim takes in a sharp breath of air.

“Listen Kim, I have feelings for you and I can’t continue to do this with you unless you’re mine and mine only. So you need to choose what you want.” 

Trini looks at Kim and watches as the other girl processes what she said. 

Trini spares a glance over at Asami and sees the girl is waiting to see what happens by the bar.  
Suddenly Kim growls and she pulls Trini closer. 

“Make me yours. I want to make you mine. I want to be yours in every way Trini.” 

Trini looks into Kim’s eyes. 

“You sure? You know what that means right?” 

“Yes I’m sure. I know what I want now. I want you.” 

Trini purrs as she grabs Kim’s jaw and pulls the girl into a heated kiss. Her tongue pushes its way into Kim’s mouth and wrecks the taller girl. When Trini pulls away there’s a trail of saliva connecting their mouths and Kim looks a second away from losing balance. 

“You’re mine. Let’s go home. I wanna make you scream my name.” 

Trini pulls Kim to the front of the club winking at Asami as she passes the taller girl. Trini hears Kim growl at the other girl and Trini giggles.

Jealous Kim is so cute. 

 

The ride back their room is quick. Trini can barely remember it past the feeling of Kim’s hands on her thighs and focusing on teasing Kim to within an inch of her life. 

Once they get in their room Trini pushes Kim up against the door. 

Her lips slide against Kim’s and the way Kim grabs her neck to keep her there turns her on even more. 

Trini’s hands move to cup Kim’s ass and the taller girl moans before wrapping a leg around Trini.

“Trini, fuck. Take them off.” 

Trini licks a stripe down Kim’s neck and sucks on her skin as she moves her hands into Kim’s tight pants. She pulls them down her thighs and Kim kicks them off. Trini sneaks a glance down to see Kim’s underwear and growls at the dark pink lacy thong the other girl has on. 

“Fuck, T.” 

Trini can feel Kim trying to get her to take off the mesh top but she ignores her in favor of pulling off Kim’s underwear and pulling her up so her legs are wrapped around her waist. 

Kim groans and pulls at Trini’s top again. Trini finally pulls herself away from Kim’s neck and pulls her top off leaving her in her bralette. 

Trini can feel how wet Kim is against her stomach and she groans. The other girl is so wet she’s already leaving a trail on Trini’s abs. 

“Kim you’re soaked.”

“That’s what you do to me baby.” 

“Oh? Baby?” Trini says has she pulls Kim’s top off and runs her hands up her sides. 

“Yeah. You’re mine now-ah!” 

Trini growls hearing Kim say that she’s hears. She kisses Kim hard, her tongue finding its way to Kim’s and lapping against it. She moves her hands to Kim’s boobs and runs her fingers over Kim’s nipples teasingly. 

Kim’s hips jerk into Trini and she whines at the friction. Her nails scratch Trini’s shoulders in response to the stimulation. 

Trini smirks as she pulls away from Kim’s lips and she growls into Kim’s ear. 

“Mmm. Babygirl, I’m going to make you scream my name so loud everyone on campus will know you’re mine.”

She nibbles Kim’s ear and she feels the full body shudder that travels throughout Kim’s body. Kim’s grinding against her constantly now, moaning every time Trini’s abs grind against her heat. 

Trini pulls back and takes off her top, watching the way Kim’s eyes stare at her chest longingly. 

Trini pulls Kim away from the wall and walks over to her bed tossing Kim on it while standing and taking off her boots and shorts. She smirks when she hears Kim’s moan when the other girl sees the black lace thong she’s wearing. She looks Kim in the eye while she takes it off and sees the way Kim’s breathing speeds up in response. 

Kim’s moved back so her head is on the pillows and her legs are spread enough for Trini to fit in between. Trini glances down and bites her lip when she sees how wet Kim is. But she has plans for her girl. Trini crawls up Kim’s body, placing a kiss here and there, before settling with her hips locked between Kim’s legs.

Trini kisses Kim again, and no matter how much Kim whines and begs into her mouth, she’s not going to grind her hips back into hers. 

Trini takes Kim’s lower lip between her lips and sucks it. Kim’s hips buck and she moans, it’s music to Trini’s ears. 

She pulls back from Kim with a soft nip to her lower lip and looks the other girl in the eye. 

“What do you want Kim?”

“You.”

“Hmm?”

“You! I want you!” 

“Tell me what you want me to do babygirl.” 

Kim whimpers and her right hand leaves a trail of red marks down Trini’s back. 

“I want you to make me yours!”

Trini can’t help the wolfish grin that spreads across her face. “Anything for you baby.”

Trini’s right hand moves into Kim’s hair and pulls her head back while Trini moves her lips to Kim’s neck and bites down on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Trini rolls her hips into Kim’s center and they both moan. 

“Fuck, Trini!”

Trini leaves love bites and hickies all over Kim’s neck, continuing to grind into her, working her up and driving her crazy, but never giving Kim enough to cum. 

Trini makes her way down Kim’s chest and starts to lick and suck her nipples, driving Kim crazy. Kim’s hand moves into her hair and Trini groans when Kim pulls. She moves her hand down to Kim’s leg and pushes her leg up to make space for her. 

Trini slowly makes her way down Kim’s body and by the time Trini’s face is level with Kim’s pussy, Kim is whining, begging Trini to touch her. 

This is what Trini was waiting for all night. 

“Trini, baby. Make me cum, I wanna cum for you so bad. Make me yours, make me scream your name.” 

With that Trini licks a stripe up Kim and she moans at the taste. Trini loves eating Kim out, she could do it for hours. Trini has to hold Kim’s hips down so she can continue to suck and lick at her folds without interruptions in her pace. She thrusts her tongue into Kim’s entrance and it makes Kim squeal and arch her back. Once Kim is close to finally coming, Trini pulls back slightly, only giving her soft licks. 

“Whose are you Kim?” 

“Yours! I’m yours!” 

Trini smiles and finally takes Kim’s clit into mouth, sucking and licking at the same time. Kim finally comes, screaming Trini’s name at the top of her lungs as her hands keep Trini’s mouth on her.

Trini helps Kim through her orgasam, licking her cum and sucking softly at her entrance. Once Kim’s hips stop jerking she leave a mark on her inner thigh before she pulls back and looks up at Kim. 

She smiles at the dazed look in Kim’s eyes. That was the hardest she’d ever seen Kim come. 

Kim’s breathing heavily and she smiles, opening her arms for Trini to slide into. 

She licks Trini’s cheek, making Trini giggle. Kim loves the way Trini’s face looks after she eats her out. Something about liking the way Trini looks with her cum on her face.

Kim kisses Trini and sighs happily once she tastes herself on Trini’s tongue. She gasps once she feels Trini move their bodies and line up their clits. 

“Mmm. Ready for another baby?” Trini whispers as Kim’s arms wrap around Trini’s back. 

“Yeah, give it to me babe.”

Trini grinds their centers and groans. She was so wet. It’s always nice when they do this, but tonight it feels even better. Kim rocks into Trini hips and bites Trini’s neck. 

Kim starts to mark Trini’s neck as they grind faster. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Trini realizes Kim is totally marking her where Asami had kissed her before. Trini moans at the thought of Kim claiming her and bucks her hips when Kim bites down harder. She hears Kim gasp in response.   
Trini grinds her clit on Kim’s harder and faster and they both gasp at the rougher feeling. 

“Kim, I’m close.”

“Me too Trin.” 

Trini picks up the pace and they both come together. Trini groaning lowly, and Kim yelling her name again, raking her nails down Trini’s back hard enough to leave marks that will be there for days.   
When they both finish Trini lays down on top of Kim. She knows Kim likes it when she lays on her after sex, and she likes to feel Kim’s warmth under her. 

It’s silent for a minute before Trini starts giggling. 

“What?” Kim wraps her arms around Trini tighter and hold her while she giggles. 

“Nothing, I just can’t believe you’re finally mine.” Trini moves her head so she’s looking into Kim’s eyes. Kim blushes and glances away. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty happy about that too. Although I can’t believe what happened tonight.”

“Hmmm. What can’t you believe? That we’re finally dating or that you screamed my name so loud I’m pretty sure the whole dorm heard you?” 

“Triniiiiiiii.” Trini giggles at Kim’s antics. She’s so cute and shy for someone who literally just begged to be fucked.

“Awwh it’s okay baby. I still love you. Jealous Kim is pretty hot.” 

“Thanks Trini.” Kim’s looking into Trini’s eyes now. Trini tilts her head, “What for?”

“For helping me get my head out of my ass and finally decide what I want. I love you.” 

Trini looks at Kim and smiles at the soft look she’s giving her. 

“I love you too. And don’t forget, you’re mine now.” Trini grins and kisses Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spicy fic. So...tell me what you think! :)


End file.
